


The Rising Tide

by subcircus



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-01
Updated: 2009-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-04 01:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subcircus/pseuds/subcircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 378AD, at the Battle of Adrianople, General Darius of the Goth Hordes receives his first Quickening...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rising Tide

## The Rising Tide

 

###  _Adrianople, the Roman Empire, 378AD_

General Darius sat on his horse and surveyed the tents of the Roman army camped across the valley before turning and riding back behind the carts forming the palisade of the laager. He dismounted and returned to his tent, the smile on his face growing wider.

 

The Roman army was impressive, at least 40,000 strong, and the standard of Emperor Valens was clear to see. Darius knew that Valens would think he had the upper hand, and would begin his attack soon. Valens would think that the Goth cavalry was away and would want to attack before their return. He would move before his reinforcements arrived from the Rhine valley so he could have all the glory.

 

But the cavalry was not away. Darius had moved them to a nearby valley to better graze the horses, and if the battle began they would arrive within minutes. Valens’ Roman arrogance would cost him this battle. Darius was certain of it.

 

The battle played out almost exactly as Darius had predicted. The Romans attacked the laager, hoping to crush it quickly. But they had underestimated the size of the Goth army, and when the Goth cavalry arrived and drove off the Roman cavalry, the Romans were heavily outnumbered.

 

The Goths won the day, slaughtering all 40,000 Romans, with relatively small losses of their own. Still bloody from the battle, Darius surveyed the field, satisfied in their victory, a victory made sweeter when he was shown the body of Emperor Valens. As he looked down on the dead Emperor, he sensed the familiar tingle of another Immortal and smiled.

 

“Take the Emperor’s body to my tent.” Darius commanded. Four of his men carried the dead Emperor back to the tent, followed by Darius. He dismissed his servants and was left alone with Valens. After a few moments, Valens revived with a gasp.

 

“Where am I?” he demanded.

 

“In the tent of General Darius, commander of the Goth Armies. I am General Darius.” Darius said, bowing.

 

“My men will come for me.”

 

“Your men are dead. All of them. You have lost this day. And, you will soon lose your head.” Darius replied.

 

“You dare challenge your Emperor?” Valens roared.

 

“I think we already established that when I massacred your forces.” Darius replied coolly. “Now, I’m afraid your sword was lost on the battlefield, but you can choose from one of mine. When it gets dark we shall go to a nearby deserted village and fight.”

 

“If I refuse?”

 

“Then I’ll take your head now. It makes no difference to me.” Darius said, but it was not true. Though he cared little for human life, the life of a fellow Immortal did matter to him, Game or no Game.

 

In his near 300 years of Immortality he had yet to take a head, though he had met several Immortals. Those he had met on the field of battle he had no quarrel with personally, and the others had been before he met Ahasuerus, his teacher. Those two had challenged him and he had beaten them, but not understanding his Immortality he had not beheaded them.

 

Now, as he headed across the darkened fields toward the empty village, he was almost shaking in anticipation. He was about to receive his first Quickening.

 

The two Immortals squared up to each other in the dark, the only light coming from the half moon above. Emperor Valens drew himself up to his full height and spoke,

 

“You have proved yourself an excellent leader of men Darius. Your tactics today were masterful. Cease this now and I shall make you a general in my legions. You will have freedom and power.” Valens said.

 

“I will have freedom and power. When I have your head I shall lead the Goths against Rome itself. I shall be responsible for the fall of the mighty Roman Empire.” Darius spat back, pointing his blade at Valens. Outraged, Valens roared and charged at Darius.

 

Darius easily sidestepped the charge, slashing at the Emperor’s side and drawing first blood. He then spun around, bringing his blade round to draw a large gash across Valens’ back before he could turn again.

 

Years of ruling Rome had left Valens soft and slow. He swiped wildly at Darius, but he was a skilled warrior, and dodged the attack easily. Darius swung his sword, slashing once more, this time across Valens’ chest, before bringing the pommel down hard on Valens’ sword arm. A loud crack of bone sounded and Valens’ dropped his sword. Darius brought the pommel down again, this time to the Emperor’s face, making him drop to his knees.

 

“So dies the Emperor of Rome. On his knees as shall all the Senate once I reach Rome.” Darius sneered, and he laughed before bringing his sword down in a swift arc and severing Emperor Valens’ head.

 

For a moment, Darius stood there in the dark, the only sounds his breathing and the soft hoot of an owl in a nearby wood. Then a mist began to form around the body, a light like blue lightning crackling across it. The mist rolled toward Darius and he took a step backward, suddenly nervous.

 

The mist engulfed him and the Quickening struck. Bolt after bolt of blue lightning, the very essence of Emperor Valens driving itself into him. He saw strange images of far off lands, hundreds of years of life. He saw the distant pyramids, the tombs of the kings of Kemet. He witnessed long ago battles and felt the warm embrace of hundreds of nubile women.

 

The Quickening was power and pain and pleasure all at once. He screamed and writhed in delicious agony, revelling in the power. He had never felt as alive as in that moment. He reached new levels of ecstasy that he could never have imagined whilst feeling that he was being torn apart.

 

Stray bolts of lightning hit the straw thatched huts that surrounded him, igniting them. As the Quickening subsided, Darius dropped to his knees, spent. He was dimly aware that the village was ablaze. He felt the heat of the flames and roused himself, leaving the body to be consumed by the fire.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick history lesson for any that are interested. The battle of Adrianople happened in 378AD and was the turning point of the Goth war against the Holy Roman Empire, which ended with the sack of Rome in 410AD. The Emperor Valens was indeed killed in that battle, though some record that he in fact perished when a nearby village burned to the ground.


End file.
